A Fallen Angel
by Ktira-anime
Summary: Everything starts when Gohan and Krillin was sent on a hunting mission by Chichi. And that is when their lifes became more meaningfull, to each other espesially. *R&R*~^-^


  
Hi, I'm Ktira, although it's not my real name, you can still call me that when you contact me.   
This is the first fanfic I've ever writen since I got this account, so please be gentle and no flames please !^_^!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Here is goes, hope ya likes it!!   
***   


A Fallen Angel~*

  
  
Chapter One: The Tumbling Bird   


It was bright sunny morning when Gohan, the 15-year-old boy, woke up to the call of her mother, Chichi: "Gohan, are you up yet, it's time for your studies!!" He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawned, "but mom, I slept late last night, shouldn't I get more time to sleep?"he got down and walked to the door way of his bedroom.

"Eight hours are enough for one night, besides, I'll have a mission for you to hunt for some food after lunch, and tell ya what,"she turned to look up stairs were Gohan was standing, "All our friends are coming over for dinner, you can have Krillin and Trunks accompany you if you want.

"Really! Wow! I'm finally getting a whole afternoon to my self?? Yepeeeeeeee!!"he started to jump up and down, making the ground shake like an Earthquake. Then a door beside his bedroom opened, showing a Goku-like little boy with Goku styled hair dude, rubbing his eyes and asked: "What's going on?"he yawned.

"O, sorry to disturbe you Goten."he smirked, "but eh...I gotta do my homework k? So if there something you wanna tell me, keep it till the afternoon k?" so he slamed his door shut, locked it, and buried himself into his study books.

  


Mean While**

In the Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo~~

"Don't worry mom, I'll be ok by my self, I'll get these invatations to them, no problem."she giggled sweetly at her parents.

"Alright then, bring Luna P with you, contact us if anything happens."the pink haird girl smiled and took off, opening a pair of wings, colored like the snow, from her back and thrusted forward with her Luna balloon floating after her. The wind blew through her beautiful, silky hair, and her dress, she felt wonderful.

  


It was almost noon for Gohan, and he just finished his homework of the day. He closed up his books and streched before he stepped outside once again. On the dining table were three bowls of rice, and a plate of vegetable and a plate of beef in the middle.

"Mom, I finished!"Gohan shouted.

"Great honey, lunch is almost fully served, you can get a head start on it if you like."she said, still working on the stove.

"Gohan, don't you ever get bored of those books, I mean c'mon, you just stare at them!"Goten made a strange face at him.

"Well, it's not like I'd wanna study, but as they always say, 'mothers have the power.'"he sighed.

"Uk-em!"Chichi cleared her throat on purpose, "what was that you were saying Gohan?"

"Eh, nuthing."he scowled.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


A few hours after lunch, Krilling and the others arrived.

"Mom mon!! Can we go? Can we go? You know, go hunting?"Gohan asked excitingly.

"Alright, but be carefull out there, and come back home early."Chichi agreed.

"Mom, can me and Trunks go as well."Goten asked, dragging Trunks over.

"I guess so, if Gohan promises to protect you two."

"Don't worry mom, I'll take care of them."Gohan voluteered. (Ktira: Ha! Now Gohan has his hands full with people to protect. ^-^)

"Just let them go Chichi, their old enough."Bulma cutted in.

"Thanks alot mom, bye!!"Trunks waved good-bye.

"OK. be carefull out there!"Bulma waved back to her son.

"Now look who's talking."Chichi grined.

"Ya well, Trunks is only 5 years old, I should be worried."

  


"ALRIGHT!! Now I'm as free as a bird!!"Gohan screamed out of his happiness, he hasn't really felt the breathing of fresh air in more than a week.

"Hey Bro! What do you say we split jobs, you and Krillin can go catch a bird o something while me and Trunks do the fishing job, huh??"Goten suggested.

"Are you sure you two? You're still very young."Krillin asked.

"Are u looking at us as little kids??"Trunks shown him the anger of a saiyan.

"Wow wow! Calm down now, man, you Saiyans really freak me out!"

  


So then it was settled, Goten and Trunks go fishing, while Gohan and Krillin go hunt for birds.

  


Gohan and Krillin arrived at a plain feild with only one piece of rock in the centre. "So how are u gonna do it?"Krilling asked.

"I dunno, watch for birds and throw rocks at it when I see one? And I guess I'll just sit right here."he pointed down at the rock and sat on it with a small piece of rock in hand.

"Are u sure?"Krillin suspected.

"I dunno, but it'll be the first thing that I try."

Minutes and minutes passed, then hours, and there's still no sign of any type of bird. "Gohan, I'm getting hungry, maybe you should use your Super Sayian speed to travel somewhere else and catch a goose or somethin."

"You really think so?"just before Krilling had the chance to reply, he felt it, something was flying over them. He looked up, and there it was, a bird?

"There's one. Ha, I'll get u!"he gathered a bit of his energy and threw the rock toward the creature flying above him, and it was a BULLS-EYE!! The creatire tumbled down into the woods surrounding them. With a splashing sound of water, her location was notified. "Let's go Krillin!"Gohan ran happilly into the woods.

  
  
*^~^*   
If you have read what the title of this chapter is, then u'll notice something weird about it, it just doesn't sound right does it? Well, I guess that'll be it's name for now, at least untill I think of a better name to call it. Hey, you reader's can help too, you can suggest titles for this chapter after reading it. Ya, just write ur ideas in ur rewiews and comments.   
  
You may e-mail me as well @: ktira_anime@lycos.com   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*   
So what d'ya think? R & R peeeeeaaaaaaace !!{meaning 'please' ^this is what I always say to my friends] 


End file.
